A Day and Night in Tokyo, Japan
by TydRipper
Summary: Intrigue & Adventure as Akane & Ukyou hunt down a


A Day and Night 

By: Kyle Emmerson (kyle_emmerson@geocities.com) Using Characters and situations from: Ranma « By Rumiko Takahashi. 

Prologue: 

Dear Everyone, 

Hey, its me, Ranma. You may be wondering where I am right now, but just don't worry. I'm safe, and there ain't nothing gonna happen to me. The point is, I left. Nothing can be done about that now. Pop, stay put. When I don't wanna be found, I won't be found. 

I know you guys are wondering why I left. The only answer I can give is cuz I wanted to. I've had enough over the past year there. Too many things have happened, and I just miss life on the road. I probably won't be coming back, so there's no point in looking for me. 

Mr. Tendo and Pop: I'm sorry the agreement between the two schools couldn't be filled, there's nothing that can be done about that. It's over, deal with it. 

Kasumi: Thank you so much for the hospitality you've shown me. I'll always remember it, and cherish it until the day I die. 

Nabiki: The money I owe you, you can find under the thirteenth floorboard in the Dojo. The one with the black scuff-mark on it. 

Akane: I'm sorry we couldn't work it out. I wish you the best of luck in the future years. 

Sincerely, Ranma Saotome... 

**** 

Powerless. Insecure. Ill. Those were just a handful of feelings Akane had felt since the day Ranma left. She knew exactly why she felt that way, but refused to do anything about it. 

Love. It took her so long to admit to herself that she felt that way about Ranma, but at last she did. It felt good for a moment, then she realized it was too late. He had left. 

Since he left, Ukyou had been coming over daily, trying to comfort Akane. At least, that's what the pretense was. She was really scouting for information on Ranma's whereabouts, which she didn't know. Neither did Akane for that matter. 

Shampoo and Cologne had returned from China the day earlier, stating that Ranma had not gone to Jusenkyo, like so many had thought. Ryouga hadn't been around seen since a few days before Ranma left. 

After the first day, Akane felt sure Ranma would come back, and she even felt a little heartsick mere moments after he left. Now, after three weeks time, she was a total wreck. Akane hadn't been to school in nearly four days, and spent most of her time in her room, either thinking of the events of the past year, sometimes laughing at the funnier events of the past, and crying at some of the serious ones. 

But she was still unsure at what she should do. Many told her to move on, especially Kuno, who seemed to be coming over daily to 'cheer her up' with his 'honorable presence'. It had quite the opposite effect, as either Akane or Soun would kick him off the property. 

But things were looking worse. Genma had set off two weeks earlier, searching for his son, and promising to call. No such luck. He hadn't called. 

Akane lay down in her bed and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't go on like this. She just couldn't sit and wait any longer. She sat up and decided it was time to make a decision. 

A moment later, she nodded to herself, and walked down the stairs. 

Since Ranma had left, Akane had only left her room for three things. School, which she hadn't done in four days. Food, when she was feeling well enough to eat. And bathroom breaks, which weren't very often. Even breaking bricks had become a thing of the past for her. 

She sat down at the table and looked at her sister, who had a confused expression on her face. 

"Akane? Are you alright?" Kasumi asked, genuinely worried. 

Akane tried her best to keep her feelings in check. Several times in the past week, Akane had broken down in front of Kasumi, exclaiming how much she loved Ranma, and that she would never get him angry again if only he would come back. As it was, he never did. 

"I've made a decision, Kasumi." 

Kasumi blinked. "Should I get father and Nabiki?" 

She nodded. 

A few minutes later, Nabiki walked down the stairs with a calculator in hand, and her father followed. 

"What is it, Akane, dear?" Soun asked. 

"I've made a decision. I'm going to look for him." 

Nabiki smirked. She had been expecting this for some time. Soun also allowed a smile to seep out of his mouth, as the tears slowly drained from his eyes. 

"Here." Nabiki pulled an envelope from out of her pouch and passed it to Akane. 

"What's this?" 

"Enough Yen to get you to China and back." 

Akane smiled. "Thank you." 

"Akane, dear." Soun asked. "Will you be alright?" 

Akane nodded. She was proud of her father for being so strong under such a circumstance. 

Soun smiled. 

"Ukyou should be here in a few minutes, Akane." Kasumi mentioned. "Why don't you ask her to accompany you? She'd help you." 

Akane nodded. "I'll ask her." The truth was, even though the rivalry between her and Ukyou was now on a more solid foundation, she was being such a good friend over the past few weeks. 

"Do you have an idea of where you'll go?" 

She shook her head. "Shampoo says he wasn't at Jusenkyo, and the Guide said he hadn't been there. That's the only place I can think of. I'm going to ask around a bit, maybe Hiroshi and Daisuke know something they're not sharing. If, by then I haven't got any leads, I'll head to Jusenkyo." 

"Perhaps, but you should prepare yourself well." 

She nodded. "I plan on it." 

At that moment, there was a knock at the door, and Ukyou let herself in. Already on her way up the stairs, Akane called from the tea room. 

"Ukyou, I'm in here!" 

Ukyou blinked and turned towards the tea room. 

"Akane?" She asked at the doorway, she was shocked to see such a lighthearted face on her. "What's going on?" 

"Ukyou, I'm going to find him." She said. 

Ukyou smiled. "It's about damn time, girl." She put her hands to her hips and laughed. "What's the plan?" 

Akane shrugged. "Not much of one right now. We're going to do some asking around, maybe we'll luck out and someone will have seen him." 

Ukyou smiled. "Now we're talking." She looked at her patiently for a moment. "You gonna get ready, or what?" 

Akane smiled, for the first time in weeks, and got herself ready. 

**** 

"What's first?" Ukyou asked. 

"Yuka and Sayuri are waiting for us at your restaurant. I hope you don't mind, but I decided to use it as our 'base of operations'. 

Ukyou smirked and shook her head. "If you hadn't suggested it, I would have." 

"Good. They've brought Hiroshi and Daisuke with them on the pretense of a date." 

"What makes you think they'll know anything about it?" 

"Nothing, I've just gotta check." 

"Akane?" 

"Yes?" 

"How do you... Well... Why do you suppose he.. Uh... Left?" 

Akane looked down at the ground for a moment. "If I knew that, Ukyou, I wouldn't have to search for him. 

Ukyou nodded and walked onward in silence for a few moments before noticing what was before her. "They're here already." 

Akane looked up and nodded. Yuka and Sayuri stood in front of Ucchans, talking to a couple of very confused looking teenage boys. Upon seeing Ukyou and Akane approach, they looked even more confused. 

**** 

"Alright, boys. What do you know?" Ukyou asked menacingly. 

"Know about what?" Daisuke asked, sitting in the chair inside of the restaurant. 

"Don't play dumb. You know what we're talking about." 

Hiroshi leaned over towards Daisuke. "Do you suppose they mean Ranma?" 

Daisuke merely shrugged. 

"Well?" 

Daisuke opened his mouth to speak. "If you mean Ranma, we don't know anything." 

"Yeah, you'll never beat it out of us!" 

Akane and Ukyou quickly brought their attention to Hiroshi's comment. "So you do know!" 

Hiroshi blinked for a moment, then cursed himself inwardly. 

"What did you say that for?" Daisuke asked. 

"I don't know, it just seemed like the thing to say." 

"The wrong thing to say!" 

"Look, I'm sorry alright!" 

"Sorry? We promised him we wouldn't say--" 

"Ixnay! Ixnay on the Anmaray!" 

Daisuke clammed up. He looked at Ukyou, who was now holing her battle spatula tightly, with a menacing look on her face. 

"What was that?" She asked. 

Daisuke shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all." 

Ukyou brought her spatula up, readying it for a swiping motion. Daisuke closed his eyes. 

"Wait." Yuka grabbed the shaft of the spatula. 

Sayuri stepped in front of Ukyou. "I think we can handle this." 

Ukyou blinked for a moment. "And if it doesn't work?" 

Yuka winked. "Then you can smack them up all you want." 

Akane looked at her two friends, then nodded. 

"Privacy, please?" Sayuri suggested. 

Ukyou blinked and then nodded. She looked towards Akane and then gestured her to the stairs near the back of the restaurant. The two of them walked up the stairs, leaving Yuki and Sayuri with Hiroshi and Daisuke. 

**** 

"What do you suppose they're doing?" Ukyou asked. 

Akane shrugged. She actually had a fairly good idea, but basically left that train of thought alone. She was too focused on Ranma. 

"Ukyou?" 

Ukyou looked towards Akane. "Yes?" 

"What..." She began. "What will we do once... If we find him?" 

Ukyou scoffed. "If? Honey, you listen to me. We will find him." 

Akane smiled. She liked Ukyou's attitude on the situation. It gave her more hope. "That's not exactly what I mean, Ukyou. I... I mean, what will we do when he's back?" 

Ukyou blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean you and me. Shampoo. Kodachi. Everyone. I think that's why he left. He didn't like everyone claiming him as his own." 

"Well, Akane. Don't get me wrong here, but you weren't doing much claiming when he was around." 

"But what about now? I know how I feel about him now. Absence makes the heart grow fonder." 

Ukyou sighed. "I guess you're right. Something will have to be done. I guess..." She paused, thinking. "Look, Akane. Let's just not worry about that right now. If we dwell too much on the subject, we'll losesight of what we've got to do." 

Akane nodded. A moment later, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

**** 

"We saw him. He made us swear that we wouldn't tell anyone." Hiroshi said. 

"What? Where was he? Why doesn't he want you telling anyone?" Akane asked. 

"Downtown Tokyo General. We saw him leaving the lobby, and he just said he didn't want us telling anyone." 

"Did he say anything about where he was going, or what he was doing there?" 

Hiroshi shook his head. "He told us nothing, just that he didn't want us to tell anyone where he was." 

Ukyou smiled and looked towards Akane. "Well, it's a start. At least we know he's still around." 

Akane nodded. "How long ago was this?" 

Hiroshi shrugged. "About four days. We were there because Hiroshi's aunt was being released, and she wanted our help in getting her out of the hospital. 

Akane managed to let a small smile grow. She looked towards Ukyou. "Let's go." 

Ukyou nodded and joined her, as Ukyou gathered everyone out of the restaurant and locked the front door, she looked towards Yuka. 

"How did you get it out of them, anyway?" 

Yuka smiled. "Do you really want to know?" 

Ukyou thought about it for a second. "Nothing nasty, right?" 

Yuka shook her head. "Nothing TOO nasty." 

Ukyou smiled and walked off towards Akane, who was looking at the sky by a fence. 

"He's out there, Ukyou. He's there. Somewhere." 

Ukyou nodded. "At least now we have someplace to start." 

"Should we go now?" 

"What are we going to do there?" 

Akane looked at her. "There was any number of things Ranma could have been doing there. Maybe he was injured, and they had to treat him, in which case, Nabiki would be able to help us by getting the records. He could have even been visiting someone." 

"Who?" 

Akane shrugged. "There is so much neither of us know about Ranma. Ten years have gone by for him, that neither of us knew what he was doing. He could have friends that neither of us have even heard of." 

Ukyou thought about it for a moment. 

"The truth is, Ukyou, we may have only scratched the surface of him. There could be an entirely different person underneath what you and I both know as Ranma." 

"But he's still Ranma. He's still the person I... We... uhh... Have feelings for." 

Akane nodded. "That's right. And I'm not going to let it rest until I've found out why he left." 

Ukyou smiled. "We're together on this, girlfriend." 

**** 

"I'm sorry miss, that information is confidential." 

Akane frowned. "I just need to know if he's been here." 

The nurse continued to shake her head. "It's against Hospital Policy. I cannot divulge the information of any patients without a court or police order." 

Ukyou grabbed Akane's shoulder. "What if he wasn't a patient?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Who do we know, that's missing, that may very well be in this hospital, other than Ranma?" 

It began to dawn on Akane. She quickly turned to the nurse. "Can you tell me if someone is in the hospital right now?" 

"It depends on your relation." The nurse stared at her, unamused. 

"Father-in-law." They both stated. After a confused look from the Nurse, she nodded. 

"Name?" 

"Genma Saotome." 

The nurse tapped through the computer, after a beep, she replied. "Nobody by that name has ever been to this hospital." 

Akane let her heart drop. She quietly thanked the nurse and turned towards Ukyou, walking away. 

"Damn it!" Ukyou swore. "What else can we do?" 

"I'll call Nabiki. If Ranma was here as a patient, she'll get it out of her." 

"And if that doesn't work?" 

"Don't even say that, Ukyou. We'd have to stay here around the clock in hopes that he would come back." 

Ukyou nodded. She would be willing to do that, if the problem arose. "What if he was here as a patient, but used a different name?" 

Akane shook her head. "No. They double-check your identity before they admit you. If not, then they classify you as--" She stopped, mid-sentence. 

"As what?" Ukyou asked. 

Akane put her finger up and ran to the nurse. She asked her something, and after a quick nod of approval from the nurse, she smiled and ran back to Ukyou. 

"What's going on?" 

"There are three Unidentified men in the building. One is in a coma, the other two are conscious, but unable to respond. One of them was admitted four days ago." 

"Are you serious? You think he could be...?" 

Akane shrugged. "She gave me his room number. We have to check it out." 

"Well, what are we waiting for, girl? Let's go?" 

**** 

"415? Are you sure that's the room she gave you?" 

Akane nodded. "Look, right here. It even says 'unidentified male'." She said as she pointed at the patients chart. 

Ukyou looked onward in disappointment. She and Akane had been treated to feelings of achievement until they had seen the face of the person they had so desperately hoped to be Ranma's father. They were, quite obviously, wrong. 

"So what do we do now?" 

Akane shook her head, stifling back tears. "This is only a minor setback. Looks like we're going to have to bring Nabiki in on this." 

"You wait here. I'll go give her a call." Ukyou offered. 

Akane shook her head. "No, she's my sister. I'll take care of it." She sighed. 

As Akane walked down the hall towards the public use telephone, Ukyou sighed and leaned against the wall outside of the room they had hoped Genma would be in. 

"So, what's going on with number two?" Ukyou overheard. 

"It's quite tragic. The guy who brought him in said he didn't know him, but he's been in here every day since. At least some people still have compassion." 

"Which is more than you can say for the people who did that to him." 

Ukyou let the conversation flow through her ears. 

"Has he shown any signs of movement?" 

"Not yet. It's to be expected. With those kinds of injuries." The nurse sighed. "Who knows. He may not ever wake up again." 

"But then, would he want to? He may never walk." 

"Who's that guy who keeps coming in every day, anyway?" 

Ukyou noticed Akane gesturing to her frantically from the phone, and got up to meet her. As she walked out of listening range, the other nurse answered a question. 

"He said his name was Ranma. Ranma Saotome." 

**** 

"What's going on?" Ukyou asked. 

"Nabiki is on her way. It'll still be a while, maybe close to an hour. Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" 

Ukyou looked at the clock on the wall. "Yeah, it is getting late. We should eat." 

"Where do you want to eat?" 

"No." Ukyou said. "I'll go and get us something, and bring it back here. You should wait here, just in case." 

"But--" 

Ukyou put her finger up. "No buts, Akane. It's my treat!" 

Akane started to argue again, but according to the gaze she was receiving from Ukyou, the conversation was over. 

"Alright." She said. 

Ukyou smiled. "I'll pick something up. Don't worry. Feel like western food?" 

Akane shrugged. "I suppose whatever you get will be fine." 

Alright then. I'll be back in ten minutes. And then she was off. 

**** 

Nabiki took the train ticket from the automated machine at the corner of the station. It was now getting late, a time when she did not want to be outside, especially alone. The sun was just going down over the horizon, and the sky had already grown a dark tint of purple. 

As she walked into the train and took a seat, she sighed. The train offered some protection, she knew the exact schedules of the guards. She chose her particular car because it was the car which was most often checked. 

She looked at her watch. The first guard should be coming through in less than thirty seconds. 

Nabiki looked around at her. The car was mainly empty, so she eased up on her paranoia. Paranoia had been a big part of Nabiki's life for as long as she could remember. It was the best way to keep money, and even to make money. She had to keep tabs on everyone. 

The passengers of the car seemed like a rag-tag group. A businessman leaning against the window on the opposite side, seemingly dozing off. An old woman, who somehow managed to knit a scarf, regardless of the vibration the train was making. A young man in a business suit, sitting three seats behind her. He seemed to have his eyes focused on a spot on the window. 

Thirty seconds were up. She looked to the front of the car. It opened on schedule, and the guard came through and checked each persons ticket. After that was done with, he went into the next car. It would be five more minutes until the next patrol came through. 

Watching the scenery go by, she noticed the next stop was coming rather quickly. As the train slowed to a stop, she noticed the businessman and the old woman get up and leave. 

The doors closed. 

Nabiki was nervous. She always was when she was alone in a train car with someone else. It made her even more nervous when she realized the guard would not be coming through for another four minutes. 

Nabiki tried to refrain from looking behind her for as long as possible, but it was though he could feel the eyes of the young man burning holes into the back of her head. 

She turned and looked. 

The car was empty. 

Nabiki sighed in relief. He must have gotten off without her noticing it, although she was sure she would have noticed. She just shook her head and paid no further attention to the matter. Two stops later, she got off. 

**** 

Akane sat in wait in the hallway, thinking. She knew there had to be some reason that Ranma would be coming to the hospital, but she couldn't think of why. 

The only thing she could think of was an injury. He probably wouldn't have gone to Doctor Tofu, for fear of him telling. It had to be the only reason. 

And then she heard it. A scream, a dreadful scream coming from a room two doors away from her. Instinct took over, and she came running, briefly noticing the patient chart with the telltale 'Unidentified Male' stamped out the outside of it. It wasn't the same one from earlier, but she continued in. 

Normally, anyone would have screamed at the sight. Akane, however smiled in delight. 

"Mr. Saotome!" She yelled. The panda didn't reply. 

A dazed nurse standing over an overturned pan of water blinked at her. "Uhh, Miss." She began, her voice obviously quivering. "I'm afraid you can't be in here." 

Akane shook her head. "I know him, it's alright." 

The nurse, still quivering, looked at her confusedly. 

Akane smiled even wider after seeing the telltale strokes of Ranma's handwriting with a sign clearly stating 'No Cold Water'. 

Akane acted fast and ran over to the sink in the corner of the room. She picked up a small cup that had been placed there, and filled it with hot water, she then splashed it at Genma. 

The nurse looked even more dazed, and so did Akane after noticing he wasn't waking up. 

"What... What's wrong with him?" She asked. 

The nurse tried her best to maintain her sanity, and thus, succeeded, for the moment. "He... He was beat pretty badly." 

"By who?" 

"We don't know. The man who brought him in wasn't sure either, he says he found him in an alleyway, shot and beat--" 

"SHOT?!" Akane screamed. 

"Yes, twice. One in each kneecap." 

"Oh My God." She muttered. 

"He... He's human, isn't he?" 

Akane blinked for a moment. She nodded. "Yes, it's just a curse." 

Hearing the word 'curse' as though it were alien, the nurse blinked. 

"Could you keep the curse secret? I'm not sure it would be wise to have it too widely known." 

The nurse nodded. "I'm not sure anyone would believe me, anyway." She looked towards Akane. "You can identify him?" 

Akane nodded. 

The nurse bent over to pick up all she had dropped. "We'll need some information from you." 

**** 

A few minutes later, Akane had finished giving all the information she knew on Genma Saotome, and all changes had been made, including changing the name on the patient chart. The bill was going to the Tendo's. 

"What about the boy who's been visiting him?" 

"Ranma? Oh sure, he shows up every day." The nurse replied. 

"Hasn't he said anything about him to you?" 

The nurse shook her head. "That's the disturbing part. His own father, and he wouldn't even tell us. It's even more confusing that he visits every day." 

"I'm not sure either." 

"Do you mind if I ask how you know him?" 

"He's... Well, he's my fiance." 

The nurse blinked. 

"Has he been in today, yet?" 

The nurse shook her head. "No. He usually doesn't keep the normal visiting hours, but we allow it, since he makes no noise and causes no trouble. He just goes in there and stares at him." 

"I can't believe he wouldn't tell you who--" Akane was suddenly distracted. 

A man wearing a hooded cloak walked past her, she wasn't sure if he noticed her or not, but something was definitely familiar about him. He walked onward down the hall, and paused in front of a room. He then turned and walked away, with a hurried motion. 

Why Akane hadn't noticed flat out what was happening, she didn't know. Maybe she was too distressed, maybe it just didn't make sense, but as the figure left the hall and entered an elevator, she noticed he stopped in front of Genma's room, must have seen his name on the patient chart, and left. 

Akane set off for the stairs, as fast as she could. 

**** 

Ukyou muttered to herself. "I wish these bags came with handles." 

She walked up the side of the semi-busy Tokyo street carrying two papers bags filled with Fast food take-out. She was finding it difficult to maintain a good grip on the bags, and the idea of holding the heat in her arms didn't seem to attractive. She continued her walk. 

She had taken a tad longer than she thought she would. The sun was now completely over the horizon, and the darkness spread itself over the sky. Not that she couldn't see, however. The lights of the city illuminated her way easily. 

She found her mind drifting to Ranma. She couldn't imagine, no matter how hard she tried, what he could be doing, so all she did was wonder. 

Wonder if things may have turned out different ten years earlier. If only his father hadn't run out. If only he had said 'Ukyou' when his father asked him such an important question. 

She found now she couldn't blame Ranma for what happened. She still relished the fact she could lay some blame on Genma, but even that was diminishing. Things could have been so much different. 

She sighed as she stepped to the front entrance of the hospital, ready to open the door and enter. To her surprise, someone else had not only opened the door for her, but knocked her over. All she heard was a muffled 'sorry' as the figure ran off. 

"Hey, you jerk!" She yelled. She got up and brushed herself off, and then frowned at the oozing paper bag that had been crushed in the commotion. Looking at the other bag, which seemed unscathed, she shrugged. 

"At least the fries survived." She bent over to pick them up, but was interrupted by the running form of Akane, running out of the hospital lobby, and chase after the figure that just passed her. Ukyou did manage to avoid getting hit again, but did not manage to save the fries in time. 

"Damn it." She muttered, and then gave chase after Akane. 

The chase lasted a good five minutes. Going up and down city streets, running across busy streets and jumping over cars, narrowly avoiding getting hit by a bus, Ukyou followed Akane, who in turn seemed to be chasing the man in the cloak. Suspicions began to grow in Ukyou's heart. 

Finally, it ended. Ukyou had lost them for a moment, but then a clump of cloth on the ground outside of an alley gave away the location. She realized what the clump was. It was the cloak the figure had been wearing earlier. 

Being as quiet as she could, Ukyou slipped into the darkness of the alleyway. 

**** 

Akane blinked. 

"R.... Ranma?" 

The figure in front of her froze and slowly turned around. "Akane?" He yelled. 

She walked towards him. "Ranma, it is you!" 

He jumped away from her. 

"What are you doing here, Akane?" 

Akane blinked. She had been afraid of this. "Ranma, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. It took me so long to realize this Ranma.... I love you." 

He flinched. "...What?" 

"Ranma, I'm so sorry, just come home with me. We can--" 

"NO!" 

"...What? Why? Ranma, I--" 

"I can't Akane..." he said slowly. "I... I just can't." 

"But, R--" 

"Akane, go home. Forget you saw me, just forget you ever knew me." 

"Ran--" 

"Don't you get it, you stupid Tomboy?! I don't love you back, I never loved you! And... And I've got someone else now!" 

Akane could feel the tears begin to well up in her eyes. "R..." She turned around and ran throughout the alley, not stopping until she reached the street, where she huddled herself against a building in the corner and cried. 

A moment later, Ranma showed his face to the light, and two thin streams fell from his eyes. He looked at his hand, which had been clenched into a tight fist, and noticed the blood. "Damn it." He managed to choke as he bounded away into the night. 

Ukyou showed herself from the blackness of the alley as he bounded away. The tears evident on her face. She slowly began to approach the entrance to the alleyway, to find Akane. 

**** 

"Damn." Ranma muttered. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN!" 

He should have been paying closer attention. He should have realized the fact that if someone had found his father, they would find him. 

He thought over of the events of the past few weeks. He didn't want to do what he had just done, in fact, he hated himself for it. But it had to be done. They demanded it of him, and there was nothing more he could do. 

Ranma decided it would be easier if he didn't visit his father anymore. As he let the tears flow from his eyes, he stopped on top of a building long enough to tend to his bleeding hand. 

**** 

Nabiki shook her head at the two bags of fast food which had been apparently hammered into the ground. "What a waste." 

Nabiki stepped forward and opened the door to the lobby of the hospital, and looked around for her sister. There was no sign of her. She shook her head and walked up to the nurse. 

"Can I help you, Miss?" The triage nurse asked. She was a young woman. This would be easier than Nabiki had thought. 

**** 

Akane leaned herself against the side of the building. The tears were flowing freely, but she was a bit more coherent than she was moments earlier. She leaned her eyes towards the bright lights all around her as she started to rise. The world was much more darker than she had realized, and only the past few minutes had revealed that to her. The moon was barely visible beyond the clouds. 

She began to walk. Where, she didn't care anymore. Home. The hospital. To find Ukyou. Heck, she didn't care if she were to go back to Jusenkyo, at least then she could have a curse to take her mind off of Ranma. 

But as it was, that was impossible. 

She was beginning to go back to her old train of thought. From before she met Ranma. But that would never happen, she had too many good times surfacing in her memories to say 'I hate boys!' 

She looked down towards her feet. She smiled as she remembered his first day. Walking in on him in the bath, calling him a pervert, even when Nabiki-- 

Akane looked up for a moment, memories forgotten. "Nabiki!" She shouted, and then ran off to the hospital. 

**** 

"This is all the information you've got?" She asked the triage. 

The nurse sheepishly nodded. "That's it." 

Nabiki looked through the papers in her hands. Three papers with Ranma's name on them. Two holding the address of the Tendo's. The third was much more recent. 

Nabiki smiled and turned around. Seeing Akane come through the door in a frantic hurry, she jumped. 

"And just where were you, little sister?" She asked with an amused smile on her face. 

Akane shook her head. "I... I just stepped out for some fresh air." 

Seeing the look on her sisters face, Nabiki knew she was down. She decided to cheer her up. "I think I've found where Ranma's staying." She said. "It's not too far from here, either." 

Akane looked at her sister. She could feel the tears starting to stream out again. She shook her head. No. That wasn't going to happen. "I don't care anymore, Nabiki. I could care less what that... Pervert is doing." 

Nabiki blinked. "What? But this morning, you were so--" 

"That was this morning. I don't care anymore." 

"What happened? Did you find him or something?" 

"It doesn't matter Nabiki. Let's just go home." 

"What about Ukyou?" 

Akane paused. She had nearly completely forgotten about her. "You mean, she isn't here?" 

"No. I figured both of you would be together." 

"She left for some food awhile ago. And then I..." She looked down. 

Nabiki put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Let's find her." 

Akane nodded. 

"Where would she have gone?" 

"She said she would get some western food. Probably a fast food restaurant, she said she'd only be a few minutes." 

Nabiki blinked. "Fast food?" 

Akane nodded. 

As the two of them stepped outside, Nabiki pointed to the ground. Two crushed paper bags full of fast food were becoming more and more a part of the sidewalk. One footprint seemed to match the bottom of Akane's shoe. 

"Oh no." Akane muttered. "She must have followed me." 

"Followed you where?" 

Akane shook her head. "But I never saw her. Maybe... Maybe I lost her?" 

It was clear to Nabiki it would take some more poking and prodding to get the information out of Akane, but now was not the time. "We should head in the direction you went in, then." 

Akane nodded. "Let's check the direct path, we can split up, we might find--" 

"No. It's too dark. Let's stick together." 

Akane blinked at her sister. "Don't worry, sis. I'll be fine." She said. 

Nabiki nervously thought about it. They were fairly busy streets. What was the worst that could happen? 

Nabiki nodded, and then unconsciously stuck the papers into her pocket. 

**** 

"Damn it." Ukyou muttered to herself. She had set out to follow Ranma, to talk to him. She had to do something, anything but sit there in the alley, crying. But he had lost her faster than one would have believed. So she set in the direction she thought he would be most likely to go. 

And now he was nowhere in sight. Ukyou paused for a moment, and then gave up. She jumped off of the rooftop and climbed down the fire escape. She checked her position before deciding which way it was to get back to the hospital. The place she most figured Akane would be. 

She stepped out into the street. She recognized the place. She wasn't far from the hospital, only six blocks. She could get there in no time flat. 

As she walked along the side of the street, she failed to notice the young man in a business suit emerge from the alleyway, completely out of breath. 

**** 

"What's the plan?" The first one asked. 

"Mazuhara wants us to test her," the second one said. 

"Test her? You mean...?" 

The second one nodded. 

"Three on one doesn't sound too fair, does it?" The third one asked. 

The second one shook his head. "Hardly seems fair, but that's our business." 

"How are we supposed to make it look?" 

The second one thought for a moment. "Make it look like a rape." 

The third one smiled. "My favorite." 

**** 

Akane set off to search for Ukyou. She knew Ukyou had probably seen what had happened, and may have been off after Ranma. Ukyou would do that. She would want to know who and why. 

As she searched the streets, she tightened her resolve not to return to the alley where she found Ranma. She absolutely refused to. But in the end, she found she had to. There was no sign of Ukyou at all. There was however, a sign of someone else. 

"Well, well. Look what we have here, boys." A voice said from the shadows. 

Akane sneered as the three men came out of the darkness of the alleyway. "What the hell do you want? I don't have time for this!" 

The leader chuckled. "I think we'll make you have time for this." 

Akane sighed and shook her head. "I said I don't have time for sexual deviants. Get lost!" 

The leader blinked in surprise. "I don't think you realize who you're dealing with, bitch!" 

"I don't? Why, I'm SO sorry, I didn't realize you were IMPORTANT sexual deviants." 

The leader growled. "Get her!" He yelled. 

Akane seemed fairly certain of her victory. As the two men approached her from either side, she sent one flying against the brick wall with a kick to the cheek. He fell unconscious immediately. The leader then joined in the attack. Akane tried to lure them out of the alley, to the street. It was working for the most part. 

The leader seemed slightly more skilled than the others. He could at least block some of Akane's attacks, but the other one seemed without skill, and she was having no trouble fending off his attacks, although the leader seemed to keep her occupied for the most part. 

Finally they were nearly upon the main street, and Akane managed to uppercut the other henchman, sending him flying a few feet into the air, and executing a perfect nose-dive into the pavement. 

There was only the leader left. 

"You're pretty good, girlie." 

"Like I'd accept any compliment from someone like you." She sneered. "You give up?" 

"The thing is, girlie. I don't give up that easily. These two are simple fish bait compared to me." 

"That must make you the worm." 

The leader lashed out at her, and managed to catch her in the side, Akane yelled out in pain and then did a jumping spin kick and tried to catch him on the side of the face. He blocked it however. 

Then Akane did something he never expected. As she landed, she knelt and did a straight punch, catching him somewhere men don't like to be hit. He doubled over in pain. Akane then kicked him in the stomach several times. She was so engrossed in what was going on in front of her, she failed to notice the limo come up from behind her. 

"You have been naughty, miss Tendo." 

Akane stopped what she was doing, she turned around. "Who the hell are you?" 

"Ahh, miss Tendo. I'm an associate of your... fiance, I believe." 

Akane clenched her fist and frowned. "I don't have a fiance anymore." 

"Oh, that's right, isn't it. He ran from you, he left you for the love of another." 

"Just shut up!" 

"I think not, miss Tendo. You see, Ranma loves someone, as it is painfully evident. He loves someone with all his heart and--" 

"SHUT UP!" 

"Why miss Tendo, you'd think you would be glad to hear this." 

"Why should I be glad? Who cares who that pervert loves?! Probably someone equally as perverted!" 

The man smirked. "Why, miss Tendo. I did not know you were perverted." 

"What? What are you--" Then it hit her. 

The man continued to smile. 

"What?" 

"Ever feel like you're being watched, miss Tendo?" 

"What do you mean?" 

The man pulled a video tape out of his coat pocket. "Watch this and you'll understand." He passed it to her. 

"What is this?" she asked. 

"I can't say much more, miss Tendo. Lets jut say my organization is interested in you and your friends..." 

"What--" 

"I must make my leave, now miss Tendo." He said as he stepped into the car. 

Akane was left standing in the night along three unconscious thugs as the man drove off. Thinking, she finally slumped to the ground in confusion. 

**** 

"Ukyou?" Nabiki asked. 

Ukyou turned around, startled at hearing her own name. "Oh... Uhh, Nabiki. Hi." 

"There you are. We were looking for you." 

"We? Oh. You mean Akane." 

Nabiki nodded. "What's wrong? Ever since I found Akane, she's been acting weird. She says she couldn't care less where he was." 

Ukyou considered telling her, but decided against it. "I think its better you hear it from Akane, Nabiki." 

Nabiki shook her head. "She wouldn't tell me." 

Ukyou looked at her. "Trust me. You wouldn't want to hear it from me." 

"So, anyway. Let's go find her. She sad she'd meet me back at the hospital lobby if--" 

"Actually, can you tell her I just went home. I... I just don't feel like talking to anybody today." 

Nabiki frowned. "So, basically I came all the way out here today, did all this stuff for you guys to find Ranma, and now it's over? Who cares about Ranma?" 

Ukyou blinked. "It's not like that, Nabiki." 

"I even found an address where he might be staying, and you're not looking for him anymore... Sheesh. Try and help someone." 

"I-- You found an address?" 

Nabiki nodded. "Yeah. It's not far from here, either." 

"Give it to me." 

"But I thought--" 

"Give it to me!" 

Nabiki blinked and pulled the papers out of her pocket. She chose the one with the different address and gave it to Ukyou. 

"Wait, what's..." She began as Ukyou began to run down the road. "Going... On?" 

Nabiki shook her head and sighed as she made her way back to the hospital. She would have to tell Akane what had happened. But she tightened her resolve to get the information out of Akane. Not knowing was sometimes worse than knowing. Especially when it involved family. 

As she looked back towards the retreating figure of Ukyou, she noticed something strange. Two men that had been previously talking had now abruptly split up. One in pursuit of Ukyou, then other walking toward her. 

Nabiki gasped as she realized who it was. 

**** 

Akane stared at the videotape in confusion. Whatever was going on, she hopes would be explained in the tape. She hoped it would explain Ranma's behavior. Why, and IF he lied to her in the alley. She also hoped it would explain what the man in the Limousine had to do with any of it. 

She looked up from her seat in the hospital lobby. The triage nurse was eyeing her suspiciously, but she shook it off for the most part. She stared out the doors, hoping that Nabiki or Ukyou would walk in any second. 

It was ten minutes before she was answered. Nabiki walked in, looking flushed and completely out of breath, constantly looking over her shoulder. 

"What's wrong?" Akane asked. 

Nabiki bent over with her hands on her knees. "I... I'm being followed." She nearly coughed out. 

Akane blinked. "By who?" 

She shook her head. "I don't know... Some man in a... business suit." She stood up and took a deep breath, when she noticed the videotape in Akane's hand. 

"Where is he?" She frowned. "I'll take care of him. Three guys tried to get me in an alley earlier, I took care of them." 

"He's not following me any more. I lost him." 

Akane nodded in understanding. 

"What's that?" Nabiki pointed at the videotape in her hand. 

"I don't know. Some guy gave it to me after I beat those three thugs into submission. He said it would have the answers I need." 

"Answers for what?" 

"Ranma I think." 

"I thought you didn't care anymore." 

"I... I do, I guess. And I don't. Nabiki, I just don't know. Things have been happening so fast tonight, it's just..." She shook her head. "Do you want me to explain what happened?" 

Nabiki grabbed her sister by the shoulder. "Yes." 

**** 

Nabiki blinked. "Why would he say that?" 

Akane shrugged. "I don't know. But the man in the limo said Ranma loved me. But I don't know how he knows him, or even why." 

"What did the man say to you?" 

"He said that his 'organization' is very interested in me and my friends." 

Nabiki blinked for a moment and looked up. "And the tape would explain things." 

Akane nodded. 

"Well, lets watch it." 

"I was waiting for you and Ukyou to come so we can go home and watch it." 

Nabiki shook her head. "Ukyou isn't coming. She ran off after I gave her the papers with Ranma's new address." 

Akane looked up at her. "Do you still have them?" 

Nabiki shook her head again. "No. But I remember the address. It's not far from here. Maybe eight blocks." 

"Well, we should watch this videotape first, lets go home." 

Nabiki stopped. "Akane, this is a hospital." 

Akane blinked. "And?" 

"They've got VCR's in hospitals." 

"They wouldn't let us use one." 

"It's not like we're going to steal it. Hold on." 

Nabiki walked over to the triage nurse, who nearly jumped at the sight of her. A moment later, she nodded and pointed towards the elevator. Nabiki smiled, bowed and walked back to Akane. 

"Room 613, lets go." 

**** 

The room was empty as the nurse had stated, and in the corner of the room was a TV with a built-in vcr, attached to the wall. Nabiki took the tape from Akane and put it in the vcr. 

As the tape started, Akane closed her eyes for a moment, hoping that it would bring answers. 

It did. 

The date showed itself in the bottom right corner. It was today. The first scene showed Ranma. He was practicing his kata in the corner of a large gym. When he noticed the camera, he walked over. 

"Get that thing out of my face, Mazuhara." He sneered. 

"Come now, Saotome, don't you believe in capturing memories?" The voice behind the camera asked calmly. 

"These are memories I'd rather soon forget." 

The scene cut again. 

"What's first?" The voice caught Akane off-guard. It was Ukyou. 

"Yuka and Sayuri are waiting for us at your restaurant. I hope you don't mind, but I decided to use it as our 'base of operations'." The sound of Akane's voice was distant, but she could recognize herself easily. 

"What is this?" Nabiki asked. "This was today?" 

Akane nodded. "Someone must have been following us." She stared in disbelief. 

The scene cut again. It showed Akane on the phone. In the hospital. 

"Yes, Daddy, we're fine. I've got to speak with Nabiki." 

A pause. 

"Nabiki, listen we need your help." 

Another pause. 

"Yes, we're at Tokyo general, we've got to find out if Ranma's been here as a patient, and the nurse won't tell us a thing." 

Another pause as Akane showed her smiling face on the telephone. 

"Thanks, Sis. I'll tell Ukyou." 

The scene cut again. 

"They must have been following you guys all day." 

Akane nodded, still in awe. 

The next scene showed the back of someone's head. In an empty train. 

Nabiki gasped. "Oh my god." 

"Is that you?" 

Nabiki nodded. As she turned her head in the video, the person holding the camera ducked underneath the seat. A moment later, he rose again and continued to videotape. 

The scene cut. 

"Who are these people?" 

The next scene was an alleyway. Akane gasped. 

"Don't you get it, you stupid Tomboy?! I don't love you back, I never loved you! And... And I've got someone else now!" 

Nabiki blinked as she realized it was Ranma saying those words. And again as she realized her sister was the other person in the alley, as she ran away. A few moments later, she saw Ranma appear from the darkness of the alley. 

"Damn it." She heard from the videotape. She could barely make out of blood dripping from his hand, but the expression on his face was quite readable. Another moment later, she saw Ukyou emerge from the darkness. 

Akane was staring wide-eyed at what was happening on the tape. 

The scene cut again. 

"Here's what's going to happen, Tetsuya." A mysterious voice came from behind the camera. 

"Yes?" Tetsuya showed his face. Akane gasped. It was the leader of the three men in the alley. 

"You're going to test Miss Tendo out." 

Tetsuya nodded. "Make it look like a random crime?" 

"Whatever suits you and your men, Tetsuya." 

Tetsuya smiled. 

The scene cut. 

The tape ended. 

Akane and Nabiki were left staring. 

"What's going on?" Nabiki asked. 

Akane shook her head. "I don't know." 

"They were following us. All day?" 

Akane thought for a moment. She had been so engrossed in what was happening, she forgot about the tape. 

"Wait." She said. "Rewind it, to the beginning." 

Nabiki went up to rewind the tape, once she had, she pressed play again. 

Ranma was in the corner of some kind of gym, practicing his kata. The katakana on the side of the wall gave it away. 

'I-ka-ni-sa' 

"Isn't that...?" 

"Ikanisa." Akane knew the name, but she couldn't place it. 

"Wait." Nabiki said. "That's a manufacturing company." 

Akane looked up. That's where she had heard the name. "Do they have any buildings in Tokyo? Nearby?" 

Nabiki thought for a moment. It was her business to keep tabs on successful companies. 

"They're based out of Hokkaido. They've got some holding in Tokyo. A warehouse, and a manufacturing plant." 

"What's closest?" 

"The warehouse. It's by the docks. This would be closest to the hospital." 

"How close is the address Ranma gave to the nurse to the warehouse?" 

"Four blocks." 

Akane thought for a moment. "Nabiki, something is going on. Something bigger than we originally thought. You'd better go home and tell Father." 

Nabiki thought for a moment. "I think that would be the best idea." 

"Tell them about Mr. Saotome too." 

Nabiki nodded and hugged her sister. 

**** 

The apartment was empty. 

Well, mostly empty, besides the clutter of papers, several receipts and wall plaster from the several holes that had apparently been punched. And one kettle. 

Ukyou frowned. She had hoped Ranma would be here, but the place looked like it hadn't seen life in at least a week. The window was left open, and the carpet was partially damp, apparently from the rain they'd had a few days earlier. 

Ukyou bent over to examine the papers. Several receipts boasting purchases of ramen, or fast food. One receipt showed the purchase of a thermos, hot water bottles. A mail-order package of waterproof soap. Ukyou frowned. Ranma had been there. She was sure of it. 

And she was even more sure when she found the crumpled papers. They were letters. Mostly addressed to Akane, but she found one addressed to herself. 

After more searching, she found something. An address. Four blocks away. The place she assumed Ranma would be. 

A few minutes later, after searching the rest of the apartment, she decided it would be best to check out the other address. She left the place as she had found it. A complete mess. 

**** 

Akane looked around. One of the warehouses by the docks had to belong to Ikanisa. She kept going up the row of warehouses. There were over 100 of them on the docks, and it could be any one of them. As she approached the fifteenth warehouse, she paused. 

She HEARD something. She was alone on the docks, for the most part. It was fairly empty, off in the distance, even though it was past midnight, she could hear the hum of forklifts, cranes and other machinery. But at her position, she could see nothing. She slowly and quietly crept along down the row. She had to find the warehouse, or she would never learn the truth. 

Then she heard it again. A scuff. The noise of someone scraping their shoe along the ground. She turned around. "Who's there?" She shouted. 

She wasn't answered. "I know someone's there, come out!" She shouted again. 

Again, no answer. She turned around and started to run. But she was blocked. 

Three men. The SAME three men from earlier. "You again?" She said. "Why are you people following me?" 

This time, they were dressed in business suits. However, it didn't do much to hide the fact that two of their faces had been covered in bandages. 

"Miss Tendo. Come with us." Tetsuya said. 

"Why should I?" 

"You wish to see Ranma, do you not?" He asked. They walked onward. 

Akane thought for a second. They weren't forcing her to go by any means. They simply walked onward. 

"Wait!" She called out after them. 

**** 

Nabiki boarded the train more paranoid that usual. She had to do something. She knew there would be people following her now, and past midnight, it made her even more paranoid. 

She made doubly sure that she would pick the most patrolled car. She wasn't sure of the schedule of the guards at night, but assumed it was very similar to the daytime. 

As she boarded an empty car, she sighed. She sighed in relief as the car doors closed and the train was on its way. 

If things went as she estimated, the guard should show up at least once before every stop. She absently looked at her watch and waited. 

The door between cars slid open. 

The guard walked up to her, checked her ticket, and then walked past her to the next car. Nabiki was left feeling more secured than before. 

Then she heard a cough. 

The guard hadn't left. She shrugged it off and then let her mind wander. 

The men who were following them all day must have been good at it. Nabiki was, as far as she knew, the only one to notice them. The young man in the business suit had been following her since she was on the train originally, but then she lost him in the crowd of people. 

Which was confusing. Obviously he would have known that she would head back to the hospital to find Akane. Even if he hadn't shown up until after they'd gone to watch the tape, he still probably stick around to watch for her. Then he most definitely would have seen her exit the lobby and head to the train station. 

But then there was nobody else in the car, except for the... Security guard... 

"Hello, Miss Tendo." The voice came from behind her. 

Nabiki's heart jumped. She had to remain calm. Calm and controlled. "So, why are you following us?" 

The security guard laughed. "It doesn't concern you." 

"Need to know basis, eh?" 

"Yes, you could call it that." 

Nabiki turned toward him. "Well, it concerns me because you're following me. So believe me when I say, 'I need to know'." 

The guard laughed. "Need to know what, Miss Tendo? You think I'll tell you just like that? I alone know more about you than you could ever imagine." 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." 

"I would." 

Nabiki swallowed hard. "So, what do you want with me, then?" 

"You are of no major concern to us, Miss Tendo. We will allow you to live, however, I'm afraid I won't be able to allow you to tell anyone of Ranma's whereabouts... Not just yet, anyway." 

As the guard leaned over to her, Nabiki let out a small whimper. 

**** 

"Ah, Miss Tendo. We meet again." The man smiled. 

"What's going on?" Akane asked, showing a fierce frown. "I want to know why you people are following us!" 

The man shook his head. "I don't believe I've introduced myself quite yet, Miss Tendo. My name is Mesaki Mazuhara, pleased to meet you." He extended his hand. 

Akane narrowed her eyes. "I don't care who you are. Where's Ranma? Who are you people?" 

Mazuhara frowned. He took his hand away and pulled out a handkerchief. As he wiped his hands, he answered, "Ranma should be along any minute now. As for your other question, I'm afraid I can't explain that to your... satisfaction." 

Akane brought herself into a defensive position. "You'd better damn well try." 

"Please Miss Tendo. Violence is so... unbecoming of you." He looked at her. "You see, your fiance is doing some... Work for us. Work that requires his obedience, and with you in our possession, that obedience will come as no problem." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Look about you Miss Tendo. Ikanisa Manufacturing, Hasamoto Enterprises, Roginokami Incorporated. We own all of these companies." He looked towards Akane and smirked. "And we will own all of Japan soon." 

Akane blinked. "What?" It caught her off guard, which turned out to be a mistake. Two of the guards grabbed her and forced her down into a chair. 

"You bastards! Let me go!" She screamed as she tried to struggle from her chair." 

"Miss Tendo, I apologize for harming a lady such as yourself. In return, after Ranma has done his task, I shall allow you and your family nobility in the new government." 

Akane blinked. "New government?!" 

Mazuhara smirked. "The world is ever changing, Miss Tendo. Monarchies are fast becoming obsolete." He looked at her. "Which is why Japan must return to its former stature as an empire." 

"E...Empire?" Akane gasped. "My God, Mazuhara. What are you doing?" 

"Only one man stands in the way. One man stands against a monarchy. And only one man can... change his mind, so to speak." He smirked. "Which is why we must rely on Ranma Saotome." 

"You can't do that! It will never work! The people--" 

"The people are mindless masses. Look at them. They wake up before dawn, commute in vast quantities on these contraptions, work through the day, and go home. They have no lives. I will give them purpose. I will give them something to strive for, to FIGHT for." 

Akane blinked. "What?" 

"It's already been organized, Miss Tendo. After tonight, the new government will reign Japan. After tomorrow, the new government will reign all the world." 

Akane narrowed her eyes. "Are you crazy?" 

Mazuhara smirked. "Many of the greats were called eccentric. I am simply one of them." 

"But World Domination?! If you even show other countries that that's what you're after, they'll band together and destroy Japan! Don't you remember what happened fifty years ago?!" 

Mazuhara frowned. "What happened fifty years ago was simply an error in the judgment of our leaders. It will not be repeated." 

Akane shook her head. "You would risk so many innocent lives, just to--" 

"Innocent? Who is innocent anymore? Not one person. All have... 'sin'... All should worship the very ground I walk on, Miss Tendo." 

"Mazuhara, you're crazy!" 

He frowned again. He made a gesture with his hand and turned away. "Do not speak to me. I must prepare for Saotome's arrival." 

Akane began to speak again, but the sound couldn't get past the gag she was now wearing. 

She could only stare at Mazuhara, who was looking out the window with a smirk on his face. 

**** 

Ranma walked up to the warehouse. He was not in the mood for any of what was happening recently. First he runs into Akane, and then he realizes Ukyou is following him. It hasn't been a good day. 

"Saotome, you're late." The man in front of the warehouse said to him. 

"So what?" He shoved him aside and walked in. He gasped. 

"Akane?" He looked at her. "Mazuhara, what the hell is this? What the hell is she doing here?!" 

"Ranma, Ranma. I thought you would be happy. Having Akane here was the wish of the myself, who merely wished to please our greatest fighter." 

"There's no need for her to get mixed up in this, Mazuhara." 

"Oh, but there is, Saotome. There is. By having her here, alongside us, we can assure your loyalty. Don't think we don't know why you went out that night." He made a hand gesture. A moment later, two men walked out of the back room holding a third man between them. Ranma gasped. 

"You should thank the Gods I took this lightly, before he had a chance to tell anyone, otherwise, there would be several peoples blood on your hands, including the blood of this young maiden." He cupped her chin and looked at her in the eye. She scowled back at him. 

"Leave her alone, Mazuhara. I'll... I'll do whatever you want." 

Muffled screams from Akane's direction distracted Ranma somewhat, but for the most part it remained ignored. 

"Excellent." He smiled. "Saotome, everything you'll need to know is in that envelope." He pointed to a small table in the corner. 

"Under one condition." 

Mazuhara squinted his eyes. "You aren't in any position to make conditions." 

"I demand it. Don't think I can't take all of you out right here and now, Mazuhara. I only do what you say because it may prevent people from getting hurt." 

"And what are these, 'conditions'?" 

"Let him go." He pointed at the man. 

Mazuhara scoffed. "Are you insane? You realize what will happen if we let him live!" 

"I do. But I also believe he is too smart to say anything to anyone at this point." 

The man nodded frantically. 

Mazuhara scowled. "Very well. After you have returned, it will be too late for him to make any difference, anyway. But we will not release him until you have returned." 

"That's all I ask." 

**** 

Ukyou paused. She was only a block away from the docks now, but she felt no need to go any further. Ranma was on the other side of the street. 

She quickly ran across the street. It wasn't too busy, especially at this time, but there were enough people around to give her adequate cover. She ran up to him. 

"Ranma!" She shouted. 

Ranma stopped and turned around. Ukyou continued to run up to him. 

"Ranma, I can't let you do this." 

He sighed. He didn't know how Ukyou knew about anything, but there wasn't much he could do now. "Ukyou, you've got to understand." 

"Ranma, Akane cares for you. It took me so long to realize it, but she does. She cares so much for you, and believe it or not, I know you do as well." 

"I know, Ukyou." 

"And... You know?" 

"Ukyou, I've already seen Akane. And once this is all over with, I'll tell her how I feel." He blinked for a moment. "What about you?" 

"What?" 

"You. You've been after me ever since you came to Nerima. How... Why are you telling me to go to Akane?" 

Ukyou blinked. She never realized it that way. She did care for Ranma, a great bit, and had even gone to the point where she'd be willing to hurt others just to get to him. 

Ranma smiled. "You've changed, haven't you?" 

Ukyou blinked again. She realized it. Yes, she had changed. Since Ranma had left, she had been spending time with Akane. Originally because she thought Akane would know where Ranma is, but after Akane admitted how she felt, and Ukyou realized that she didn't know where he was, she just went to help her out. Cheer her up. 

"Ranma... I..." She looked up at him. Her heart seemed to melt for a moment, and then she walked up to him. She put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down into a deep kiss. 

A moment later, they parted. 

"Uhh... Ukyou?" Ranma muttered. 

Ukyou just stared. No feeling. It was as if she was kissing her brother. 

"Ranma. I..." She thought. 

"Why did you--" 

She laughed. "I had to see. I had to see what I felt for you." 

"What--" 

"It's not love." She smiled at him. "It's not LOVE love. It's more... It's like brotherly love. I... Ten years for revenge, and I never realized it until now. It felt like more of a blood feud than... Than betrayal." 

"Ukyou, I--" 

"Shhh." She put her finger to his lips. "Ranma, you don't know how much better I feel. It's like.. A weight has been lifted. I feel... Free." 

"Free?" 

"Ranma, I... I'm your best friend, right?" 

Ranma nodded sheepishly. 

"And that's all we are." She smiled. "I don't even feel that bad. Just... remorseful for all I've done to sabotage you and Akane, while I was just being...." She looked into his eyes. "An overprotective sister." 

"Ukyou, I've--" 

"Akane loves you Ranma. I know that. I guess before it was just a feeling of... I don't know what. But I see it now. She loves you, and you love her. And I love you, as a brother." 

"Ukyou. I'm glad to have you as a friend. I really am. But if I don't do this, Akane may never see the light of day again." 

Ukyou blinked. "What?" 

"Look, its hard to explain. Akane never told you why I left because I never told her why. All I did was leave a letter that I _THOUGHT_ would stop her, or anyone else for that matter, from finding me. But two people did." 

"Two?" 

Ranma nodded. "They shot him Ukyou." 

"Shot who?" 

"Pop." 

Ukyou's heart jumped. "What? How? Is he--" 

"He's alive. They shot him twice in the kneecaps. Right now, he's in the hospital in a coma. Having them let him live was the only way I would continue to work for them." 

"Who's them?" 

"I don't know. People. They've got pictures of me. Of you. Of Akane, Shampoo, Ryouga. Everyone. They can even tell me where Ryouga is at this exact moment." 

"How can--?" 

"I don't know, Ukyou. Things have happened so fast. They've sent me out on missions, but I refused to kill. That was the one thing I refused to do." He chuckled. "I was almost shot several times, and beat some gangsters loaded to the teeth with ammunition down to the ground, but I never killed anyone." 

"What do they need you to do?" 

"I'm still not sure. They talk about making a change. They say there's something wrong with our country." He paused. "They talk about transients walking the streets. Crime going out of control." He shook his head. "They want to rule with an iron fist. Starting with Japan." 

"They want to take over Japan?" 

"Yes. They've even got people in the government working for them. Apparently I've got to go kill a government official right now, and make it look like an accident, all because he's against what the others are doing." 

"But I thought you said--" 

"I wouldn't kill. Yes. But they've got Akane. And they're probably watching me right now." 

"So--" 

"So if I don't do as they say, they'll kill Akane and the reporter." 

"Reporter?" 

"I tried to go to the press, but they caught him before he could tell anyone." 

Ukyou blinked. "Could we go against them?" 

"They keep tabs on most of us. Some they don't consider a threat, some they do." 

"Who don't they consider a threat?" 

"You're one of them. Cologne and the old freak as well. Apparently, they figured I learned most of my special attacks from my father." 

"They don't consider me a threat?" 

"No. But if you were with Akane, they probably sent someone to follow you." 

"Why don't--" 

"It doesn't matter, Ukyou. Maybe they think its just because you run a restaurant, but they don't consider you a threat." 

Ukyou smirked. "I could show them a thing or two." 

"You can't take them all on. Not with guns." He paused. "I've got to continue on my way, but you've got to find Cologne and the old freak." 

"But--" 

"They can help. I know they can, Ucchan." 

Ukyou blinked and then nodded. "I'll do my best." 

"Good. There are two of them across the street. Don't look, but one will probably follow you, because we've been talking for too long. Can you take him?" 

"Skill level?" 

"I could take about 6 without getting shot, but any more..." 

"Right. One should be no problem. They armed?" 

"These two, I'm pretty sure. They seem to like to keep tabs on people." 

Ukyou nodded. "Where are they being kept?" 

"By the docks. Warehouse Seventy-Two." 

"Right. What are you going to do about this guy?" 

"I've got an idea." He looked up. "But I can only do it alone. Go find them, now." He said. 

Ukyou nodded and gave him a sisterly peck on the cheek, and then ran off. Ranma smirked as he noted one of the men across the street, amidst the crowd of people walking in either direction, give chase to Ukyou. 

**** 

"You've got her?" he asked. As Mazuhara produced a toothy smile, Akane cringed away. "Bring her here." 

Mesaki Mazuhara flipped the cellular phone shut and placed it into his pocket. As he smiled at Akane, he spoke. 

"Well, Miss Tendo. It seems as though you're going to have some company." He looked back towards the reporter, who was now tied up to a chair. 

Akane narrowed her eyes. She tried her best to scream obscenities at him, but for the most part, they remained muffled utterances of gibberish. 

Mazuhara smiled. "Your sister should be here in any minute." 

**** 

Ukyou ran. It wasn't as if, when put to the test, she wouldn't prevail against the armed man who was now chasing her, but it seemed easier to just run, and avoid him if possible. 

It was easier. Constantly looking over her shoulder, she checked if the armed man was still in chase. There was no way he would pull out his gun. It may have been late past midnight, but there were enough people around for him to cause a scene. 

It didn't take Ukyou terribly long to reach the train station. Although, for the most part, she was worried she would have to wait for the train. Coincidentally, she got there just as it seemed the doors were going to close. 

They did. But not before Ukyou slipped into the second car. The armed man bangs his hands against the window as the train pulled away. Ukyou smiled and relaxed in a seat. 

**** 

It was a leap of faith. Well, not exactly, it was a fairly certain jump, just extremely dangerous if anything went wrong. And that's what found Gendo Tosaka clinging to the rear car of a passenger train, at nearly one clock in the morning. 

Many would say he was risking his life in making such a jump. But he would say he was saving it. He was only a peon. A simple worker bee to the monarch of his organization. And a worker that doesn't produce much, is of no use to the hive. That's the mentality Gendo had carried with him for over five years. 

But as it was, he found himself clinging to the rear ladder of a passenger train. From the speed it was moving, there was pretty much no chance of him being able to jump onto the rear carriage and gain entry into the car. He knew his mark was in the train. Her smiling face made his heart jump as she waved while the train left the station. 

But as it was, he was stuck. How long till the next stop, he wondered as the wind blew through his hair, causing the jacket of his suit to flap, even with the extra weight of a 92 series beretta. 

He could barely see past the front of his face. Whether it was because of the darkness of the night, or the wind stinging his eyes. But he held on. 

If something hit him, it would be all over. A fate that he found he would not mind much, as long as it meant not having to face failure and death at the hands of Mazuhara. 

As the wind eased, Gendo felt the feeling in his heart ease. The train was slowing to the next stop, and if Gendo was correct, his mark wouldn't be getting off until Nerima, which was another two stops away. He could get to her before she left the train. 

The train stopped. He hopped on the rear carriage and gained entry into the last car of the train. If he wasn't mistaken, the train had a total of five cars. Three cars away, his mark would be sitting, totally unexpectant of what was going to happen. 

**** 

The chill came unexpectantly. The chill she always got when something wasn't right. It had happened the moment the train stopped, but after seeing noone enter her car as it pulled away from the station, she tried to ease. 

Unsuccesfully, of course. The ease never came. Something was wrong, and she knew it with all of her inner being. 

She got up from her seat and looked around. Her car was empty. She was alone. A quick looked at the front car revealed two passengers, but there was no other sign of anyone. Then she walked to the rear of her car. 

She gasped. The man who had been following her, however he had managed to get on the train, was in the next car. 

Thinking quickly, she pulled a mini-spatula from her bandolier and wedged it between the car door and the hinge. Luckily, it had worked. The man was nearly upon her when she managed to strategically place it. 

He frowned. Ukyou gave a quick gesture that would have been considered unladylike, if she had been a proper lady. 

The man yanked on the door furiously. As a final attempt, he pulled out his gun. Ukyou reacted as fast as she could. Already she could feel the train slow to its next stop, she pulled her battle spatula from her back and held it in front of her, barely managing to deflect the bullet. 

But that wasn't the intent of the bullet. The window on the train car door had been smashed, and the man had removed the mini-spatula. He was now in the car. 

Ukyou had to think quickly. She ran as fast as she could to the front car, opening the door and making a similar blockade using another mini-spatula. 

The man frowned again. This time, using the butt of his pistol, he smashed the window open. Fortunately for Ukyou, she hadn't blocked the door to prevent him from getting to her, but instead to buy her time. 

When the man got through the door, standing the on carriage between cars, he blinked. Ukyou wasn't there. 

**** 

"What the hell?" He muttered to himself. He knew she hadn't entered the next car. He would have noticed that. He looked around in confusion. The only thing he could think of was that she had jumped. Holding the ladder to the train roof, he swung his body to get a good view of the ground in the area the train had gone past. 

Nothing. He blinked when he realized where she was. Swearing to himself and pocketing his gun, he climbed up the ladder. 

**** 

Ukyou was having trouble holding her grip, but she tried to climb along the roof nonetheless. Seeing the lights of the train station go by, she realized they had skipped a station. 

"Damn electronic trains." She muttered. "It had better stop at Nerima or I'm going to write a stern letter of complaint." 

Then she heard it. Or rather saw it. A quick spark of light appeared by her head. When she noticed the telltale dent in the roof, she looked back. The man had found her. 

The sound of the wind rushing by had obviously drowned out the sound of the bullet. There was nothing she could do without risking losing her grip. If she could just hold out until the train reached Nerima, she would be fine. 

Another shot barely missed her. She realized the man was having just as much trouble aiming as Ukyou was having climbing. She increased her rate of movement when she realized the latest factor. 

The lights of Nerima began to loom before her. It wouldn't be much longer. 

There was another shot. Ukyou screamed in pain as the bullet ripped through her shoulder. 

**** 

"Are you sure about this?" Hiroshi asked. "Sure," Daisuke replied. "They told us to meet them here at 1:30." 

"Yeah, but what if they meant 1:30 in the afternoon?" 

Daisuke blinked. "Well, you know how they are. They're girls. They do weird things." 

"Yeah, but I don't think they'd be dumb enough to come to the train station at 1:30 in the morning." 

"Oh come on." Daisuke shook his head. Then something caught his attention. "Hey look, there's the train. I'll bet they're on it!" 

"Either that or a crazed madman with a gun." As the train entered the station, Hiroshi and Daisuke prepared themselves. As it slowed, they began to peek into each car. 

"So, where are they?" He asked. Daisuke glared at his friend. "Girls can be late sometimes, you know." 

Suddenly, they were interrupted. A small and quick figure loomed over the two of them, knocking Daisuke over as it landed and took off into the distance. 

"What the heck was that?!" Hiroshi asked. "How should I know?!" "Where did she go?!" Another voice called out. Hiroshi and Daisuke perked up. The image of a man in a business suit holding a menacing looking pistol in his hand appeared before them. It took the two of them a moment to realize it was real. 

"Which way, you fools?!" He demanded. Hiroshi stuttered. Daisuke stared. "IDIOTS! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" He pointed the gun at them. 

Suddenly, the two of them started to speak. Daisuke pointed towards the shopping street. "Over there!" 

Hiroshi did the same. "Saw her with my own two eyes!" 

The man took off in pursuit and left Hiroshi and Daisuke by themselves. 

Silence ensued. A moment later, Daisuke spoke up. "Hiroshi?" "Yeah?" "Are you alright?" "No. I think I wet myself." "Oh... Me too." "Hiroshi?" "Yeah?" "Next time I get a bright idea to come to the train station in the middle of the night, don't listen to me." 

"Roger that." **** 

Ukyou hid. It was the only thing she could do. After jumping from the train and running nearly two blocks, she found the first unlocked door she could and hid inside. 

As it was, the door belonged to a small storage building. She chose it for the location. 

She winced as she set herself down behind a crate. As she heard the footsteps outside of the building, and the door open, she frowned. 

He had found her. "Here, bitchy, bitchy, bitchy." He muttered, holding his gun out in front of him. 

Ukyou frowned. "Bite me, you freak!" She yelled from behind the crate. 

"Oh, that hurts my feelings. Come on and make me better, I'm pretty certain I could--" 

"Are all you gangsters this perverted?" 

"Not entirely." He said, walking through the maze of crates in the supply room. 

"Must be just you then." 

"You know, honey. You're pretty mouthy for someone who just might die in a minute." He looked down at the ground and noticed something. "Looks like I clipped you, after all." 

Ukyou frowned. The wound on her shoulder was bleeding profusely, and the bandage she had just made from her sleeve didn't seem to be working all that well. 

"Lucky Shot." She taunted. 

The man with the gun followed the trail of blood, slowly. Being extra cautious. 

"You know honey, you don't HAVE to die. You and me could get pretty cozy, all you have to do is say the word." 

"I'd rather screw a horse." Was her reply. 

The gangster remained pretty calm for the most part. As he approached where the blood trail stopped, and looked around carefully. 

"Looks like you don't bleed much, Honey." 

Ukyou smirked. "You'd be surprised." She said from above him. She brought her spatula down and crowned him on the side of the head, sending him sprawling against a crate. She frowned and jumped away as she realized that he was still holding his gun. A moment later, he got up and started to yell. 

"You are going to DIE now, you bitch!" 

He began to shoot at random, at nearly everything he could see. Thankfully, Ukyou was hiding behind a thick crate. 

"I think not, fool." A new voice came from outside the door. The gangster turned around to see the door blast off its hinges and hit the floor, as a lone figure stood. 

"What the hell are you doing here, you old bag? This has nothing to do with you. Go and knit something for your grandkids before I shoot you too!" 

Cologne smirked. "Come, child." She said to Ukyou. "You've much to explain." 

Ukyou sighed in relief as she called out. "I'm over here. I've been shot." 

Cologne nodded. "I had expected as much." 

"What the hell is this?" The gangster shouted. "I told you to get lost, old woman. Now go!" 

"I will not be ordered around by a common thug." She smirked at him. "Besides, you're about Seventy years too young to mess with me." 

The thug raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?" He raised his gun and smiled. "Good-bye!" 

He shot. 

As the smoke cleared from in front of his face, he frowned. The old woman still stood there. She produced something from her hands and tossed it at him. 

"I believe that was yours?" 

He looked down at his feet to see a small metal object. Closer examination revealed it to be a bullet. 

"No way." He muttered. He shot at Cologne three more times. 

As the smoke cleared again, he looked at her smiling face. 

"No way! I know I got you that time!" 

Cologne put her hand out, palm up and revealed two more bullets. The third she spit out of her mouth. 

"That's enough, boy." She said. "I can no longer play such games with you." She crossed the distance between them in mere seconds. The gangster barely saw her move. She swung her staff and knocked him to his feet, as she then placed her fingers on his neck and the side of his head. He then lay absolutely still. 

"Come child, he is taken care of." 

Ukyou raised herself from the side of the crate and walked out to meet her. "Is he dead?" 

"Nay, Child. He is merely paralyzed." 

"So he can't move?" 

"No." 

"Can he feel?" 

"Not at the moment, although any damage that is dealt to him he will feel tenfold after the paralyzing has worn off. By then the police will have arrived." 

"Good." She smiled, and proceeded to flatten his face with her spatula. 

"Now Child, I assume it is not by mere coincidence that you should happen to commence this fight this close to the Nekohanten?" 

Ukyou shook her head. "Ranma's in trouble." 

Cologne smiled. "As I had expected." 

"You knew?" 

"Nay, Child. I simply assumed. Why else would a crazed gangster with a gun be chasing after you, unless because of my son-in-law?" 

Ukyou could think of several reasons, but decided to remain silent. "We've got to find the old--... We've got to find Happosai." 

Cologne raised an eyebrow. "Why?" 

"It's hard to explain. You, me and Happosai are the only ones they don't consider threats." 

Cologne nodded. "Understandable. However, Child, you must remain here. Shampoo and Mousse are inside, and they will tend to your wounds." 

She shook her head. "I want to help too." 

"Nay, Child. They will be looking for you as well. If they sent this man after you, and he has not returned word that he has caught you, they may well send others after you. At least Shampoo and Mousse can offer some protection as to your wound." 

"But--" 

"No buts, Child. Tell me what I should know, and Happosai and I will take care of it." 

Ukyou began to speak again, but from the adamant look on Colognes face, she caved. She then told her all she knew. 

**** 

Ranma swallowed hard. It was all he could do to keep his nerves steady. If things were going to work out as he had planned, he had to stay calm. 

Easier said than done. He pushed open the door. Empty. The room was empty. He looked around. Was it a trap? Was he supposed to come to an empty room while they... 

Oh God. Were they doing something to Akane? Visions of horror passed through Ranma's mind. And then he heard it. 

A snore. Ranma felt a rush of relief, but tensed up as he realized what was still at hand. 

He approached the bed. He pulled an object out of his pocket. Poison. It had been supplied to him from Mazuhara for the sole purpose of killing the man who slept in the bed before him. 

He poured some poison into a small cloth and scrubbed it in. 

The cloth now reeked with poison. He bent down to the sleeping man. How easy it would be for him to kill him. Even without the poison, he could snap his neck, or throw him out the window. Ranma shook his head. It wasn't healthy to think that way. 

He placed his hand on the mans shoulder. He shook him awake. "Wha?" The man groggily blinked his eyes. A moment later, he let his vision focus. Another moment later, he realized someone had woken him up. He scrambled to the side of the bed. 

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asked, frantically. Ranma tried to calm him down. "Relax, old man. I'm not going to hurt you." 

"There's some money on the desk, just leave peacefully." 

"I don't want your money. I was sent here to kill you." 

"Oh God." He curled himself into a fetal position. "Don't kill me, God please no." 

"Oh relax! I said I ain't gonna hurtcha!" "But you said--" "I said I was sent to kill ya. That ain't what I'm gonna do, ya old fool!" 

The man blinked. "How do I know your not going to hurt me?" 

Ranma sighed. "Look, your just gonna hafta trust me. I haven't killed anyone before, and I ain't about to start now." 

"Then why are you here?" Ranma swallowed. "I need your help." "Help? You break into my home, threaten to kill me, and you ask for my help?!" 

"Hey, I never threatened to kill ya!" "You still broke into my home!" "I was forced to!" "Oh, great. A robber FORCED to rob someone blind. The courts would love to hear that!" 

"Will you stop already? I was forced to come in here and kill you, to prevent some kind of bill from going through. But you know what? I want you to live. I like Japan the way it is, and if things work out the way I hope they will, it'll be staying that way for a long time!" 

"What?" "Look, there's this guy. His name is Mesaki Mazuhara. At least, that's what he says his name is. He's got my fiancee, and he's threatening to kill her unless I do you in, but I ain't killing nobody." "Mesaki Mazuhara? I know that name." "Ikanisa manufacturing?" The man pounded a fist into his hand. "Of course." "He's some kind of crazy. He keeps saying he's gonna bring about a 'new era' for Japan and the world." "Ikanisa Manufacturing is a heavy donator for some of the other politicians in Japan." 

"Exactly, he's probably got all sorts of 'em on the payroll. But he wants you out of the picture." 

"Understandable. I know what kind of seedy background he's from. I vote against everything he's got his fingers into." 

"Obviously why he wants you dead." The man nodded. "I'll call the police. you can explain everything to them, and they'll arrest him." 

"No, you can't. Not yet." "Why? Oh, that's right. Your fiancee." "He'll kill her if he so much as senses something out of place. I've spent the last month with him. He may not be skilled, but he's smart. And ruthless." 

"So what do you suggest we do?" Ranma smiled. "There's one thing he doesn't yet know about me." 

"And that is?" Ranma thought for a second. "Here's what we do." 

**** 

"I don't like this. He's taking too goddamn long." Masato muttered to nobody in particular. 

Masato had a history of talking to himself. Some people called it a psychological problem. But the truth was, he talked to himself, because he understood himself. 

Not entirely, of course, but for the most part. Masato just found no pleasure in talking to others, unless it was required. To him, nobody but himself could provide a good, entertaining conversation. 

Nobody except Mesaki Mazuhara. Masato had known Mesaki for three years now. And he was one of Mazuhara's few men that could boast a personal relationship with him. As friends. 

Whether Mazuhara would do things for his friends was not the question. It was whether his friends could do something for Mazuhara. 

As it was, Masato could. He was a martial artist of high caliber. He had studied his entire life, and often won competitions. Though it was true he was nowhere near the caliber of martial artist that Saotome was, he could handle his own. 

But he had a weakness. It was a weakness many men had. The weakness for the opposite sex. 

Masato was a ladykiller. Literally. He could remember on two separate occasions he had had to kill his mate, for one reason or another. But Mazuhara had protected him. Even during the trials, he stood up for him. And that's why Masato owed him so much. 

But he still suffered from his weakness. Perpetual attraction to the opposite sex. He got it from many sources. Prostitutes, young school girls looking for a good time. Even, at times, he had forced it upon some. 

Maybe that's why he was so distracted by the girl across the street. 

He knew she was looking at him. He couldn't explain how or why, but he just knew. 

Finally, having nearly given up on Saotome, he walked across the street to the hotel lobby entrance. 

"How you doing?" He asked her. The girl sheepishly blushed and muttered under her breath. "Fine." 

"Nice night, eh?" She nodded. "Kinda cold." She nodded again. "My name is Masato, mind if I ask yours?" She widened her eyes for a moment. After she calmed again, she answered. "Umm. I'm Ranko." 

"Ranko. Nice to meet you." "Likewise." "So, what are you doing out here? Waiting for someone?" "You could say that." "Oh yeah? Boyfriend?" She coughed for a second. "GOD no." "So you're single, then?" She nodded. Masato smiled. "You, uhh.. got a room in the hotel?" She nodded. "Tell ya what, cutie. Give me your room number, and I'll be up there as soon as I've checked on something." 

She looked at him confusedly for a second, and then answered. "1007." 

Masato smiled. **** 

Ranma was out of breath. "Okay, he's on his way up. Look dead." 

"Already? How did--" "Nevermind, it doesn't matter." "Why are you all wet?" "Just look dead!" "Alright, alright!" The old man lay down on the bed, arms stretched out wide and stuck his tongue out. 

"Not like that, you idiot! Try and look like you've been poisoned!" 

"I am!" Ranma shook his head. "Just... look like you're asleep, okay?" 

The door creaked open. Ranma heard it and quickly sat down beside the man, hands in his face. 

"Is it done, Saotome?" Masato asked. Ranma shook his head. "Leave me the hell alone." "You listen to me, Saotome. You work for us. You answer me when I ask you a question." 

"It's done, alright?! Just look at him!" Masato eyed the man suspiciously. "Let me check his pulse." He said. Something inside Ranma clicked. "Goddamn it! The guys already dead, just leave him alone!" 

"I've gotta check, Saotome. I don't want to waste any time." 

"Smell the goddamn air, why don't you? That crap you made me give him is gonna make both of us sick if we hang around here any longer!" 

Unnoticed by Masato, the old man on the bed twitched. "I don't want to waste any time, either Masato. Just... Just call Mazuhara and get him to let them go." 

Masato narrowed his eyes. He gave a quick look at the old man and then smirked. "Fine, Saotome." 

**** 

The phone rang. Mazuhara smiled. "That should be Masato with the information I need." 

Akane looked over at the new arrival of the room. Her sister sit in a chair opposite her, next to the man from the press. They exchanged glances every time Mazuhara spoke. 

"Mazuhara." He greeted as he answered the phone. He smiled. "Ahh, Masato. How do things fare?" 

A pause. He smiled. "Perfect. Bring Saotome back here and we'll take care of him." 

Another pause. He frowned. "Masato, I care not of your simple conquests. The girl may wait." 

And yet another. "Bring Saotome here and I'll allow you your choice of the two I currently hold in my possession." 

A final pause. "You have one hour to bring him here, Masato. Do not fail me." 

He hung up. Mazuhara smiled. 

**** 

"Stay here, Saotome." Masato said. "I'll be back in twenty minutes, and then we'll allow you your precious Akane." 

Ranma blinked. "Where are you going?" "Does it matter? If you must know, I'm going to get myself some ass." 

"You'd do that while there's a man lying dead here?" Masato shrugged. "Doesn't Mazuhara want us back there, or something?" "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Now if you'll excuse me, Saotome, I'm off to get lucky with a sweet young thing." 

Ranma smiled. "Oh, you mean 'Ranko'?" Masato paused. "What?" "Ranko, room 1007?" "How did you know that?" Masato stared at him. A moment later, the man in the bed sat up. "How'd I do?" 

"Perfect, old man. Go call the police now. I'll take care of this one." 

The old man nodded. "Right-O." "Saotome, what the hell is this?" "You ever ask what Ranko's last name was?" "What?" "Saotome." Masato blinked. "Your sister... Clever, Saotome." "You know what's even more clever?" "What's that?" Ranma brought himself into a defensive stance. "I don't even have a sister." 

Masato remained calm. He pulled the phone out of his pocket. 

Ranma had to act quickly. If he managed to even dial Mazuhara's number, it would tip him off. He was too far to take it from him by force. There was only one other means he could use. 

"Moko Takabisha!" He yelled. A large ball of channeled ki released itself from his form and blasted the phone from Masato's hands, while simultaneously knocking him against the wall. **** 

"What... What the hell was that?" He asked himself. He hadn't even seen it coming. Whatever it was that he had done, he had done it from across the room. It was almost as if he had lobbed a cannonball. 

But it wasn't. His suit was charred. His hands felt blistered as if burned in a fire. He looked back at Ranma. It dawned on him. 

He got up. "So, it seems you have other talents as well, eh Saotome?" 

Ranma smiled. "Damn straight." "Looks like I'll have to get serious." Masato brought himself into a defensive position. 

"Wait." Ranma put his hand forth. He suddenly calmed. 

"What now, Saotome? Scared to fight me?" "No. I just want this over with as soon as possible, and I think I know how." 

"Oh yeah, how's that?" Ranma smirked as he pulled a small water bottle from his pocket. 

"What are you going to do? Squirt me to death?" "Just watch." He poured the content over himself. He was now a she. Masato dropped his jaw. "Okay," The old man walked into the room. "They're sending up security, but the police will take a little longer to get here." He looked around. "Where did that kid go?" 

Ranma looked over at him. "When the cops get here, tell them Warehouse Seventy-Two, at the docks. Let them know there are innocents." 

The old man blinked. "Who are you?" Ranma smiled as she looked back at Masato, who was staring in disbelief. "Ranma Saotome." 

As the security guards entered the room and tackled Masato to the ground, Ranma leapt past them, and out the door. 

**** 

The guards were careless. "Utterly dreadful." Cologne muttered to herself. If she saw the guards of the village treating their duties this lightly, she would have to treat them to a lesson of Jusenkyo. 

But as it was, Happosai and Cologne were doing just fine keeping themselves hidden from the guards of the warehouse. 

Cologne worked out what to do. From her surveillance of the building, there were eight guards outside. Easily detainable. Inside there appeared to be four, along with the leader, a fool man who appeared to have gotten mixed up in something he didn't belong in, and two of the Tendo girls. 

Then there were the guns. Happosai and Cologne both knew the consequences if they were to attack too prematurely when there were guns involved. 

As it was, with so many armed men inside, there would be no way they could disarm all of them before one of the children, or the fool man was shot. 

Cologne needed a sign. She looked over at Happosai, who seemed to be concentrating on something, much the same as she herself was. 

And then he pointed. Cologne turned to see what he was pointing at. A figure in the distance. Over 100 years of living does inhibit one's eyesight somewhat. But the figure in the distance was easy to make out. 

It was Ranma. She looked towards Happosai and nodded. It was time to take out the trash. 

**** 

The first signs of dawn broke over the horizon as Ranma returned to the warehouse. His heart was pounding. 

"Saotome." Mazuhara greeted. 

"Nabiki?" He asked, giving an incredulous gaze in her direction. He suddenly narrowed his eyes. "We have a deal, Mazuhara. Let them go." 

Mazuhara looked past Ranma. "And where is Masato?" 

"I don't know." 

Mazuhara narrowed his eyes. "He should have entered the building after you had." He looked around for a moment, then looked towards one of his men. "Where is he?" 

"He sent me back here. He said he had someone to take care of at the hotel." 

"Saotome," he scowled. "If something has happened to Masato, you will pay dearly." 

Ranma shrugged. "I did nothing to him. Remember our deal, Mazuhara. Release him." He pointed at the reporter. 

Mazuhara shrugged. "You heard him, release him." 

Akane's sudden screaming tipped Ranma off that something was up. As Mazuhara punched her in the side of the head, Ranma crossed the distance between them. He threw Mazuhara towards the ground and screamed at the top of his lungs. 

"NOW!" 

The two men holding the reporter were knocked down to the ground as he looked up and about in amazement. Two blurs came about and knocked several other men in the warehouse to the ground as well. As the blurs slowed down, Cologne and Happosai were easily visible. 

Mazuhara pulled out a gun from his inside pocket and aimed it at Ranma. "Damn you, Saotome!" 

Ranma smirked. "You think you can get me before THEY get you? You'll have to empty that thing out before you even graze me, Mazuhara." 

Mazuhara smiled. "Not quite, Saotome." He pulled his aim towards the figure strapped to the chair beside Ranma. As he saw Mazuhara pulled the trigger, Ranma put all of his weight into a fierce kick, which sent Akane and the chair she was in sprawling across the room. The bullet went searing through Ranma's calf, barely missing the bone. 

It took Cologne and Happosai seconds to disarm him and send him to the ground. It was that moment that the police piled into the warehouse. 

"Took you long enough." Ranma muttered at them, cradling his leg. He began to get up. 

"It's best you stay down, boy." Happosai remarked. 

"Shut up, ya old freak." 

Happosai began to protest, but felt Cologne's firm grasp on his arm. 

"Do not interfere, Happi. He is too headstrong, and what he does affects my life as well." 

Happosai stared at her in confusion for a moment, but then realized what she was saying. He nodded in agreement. 

Ranma limped over towards Akane, amidst a small swarm of police who set about arresting most of the people in the warehouse. 

He set himself down beside her and removed her gag. 

She smiled at him. "Ranma, I--" 

He put his finger to her lips. 'Shhhh.' He said. "Just be quiet." He proceeded to fix her chair so she would be sitting up, and then untied her. 

She felt a few tears flow down her cheek. "Ranma, I... I'm sorry, I--" 

"Akane. Don't worry about it." He smiled at her. "You're safe, and that's all I care about." He brought his lips to hers, and closed his eyes as he embraced her into a deep kiss. 

She returned it just as eagerly, letting tears of joy flow from her eyes unrelentingly. 

As they broke the kiss, neither spoke a word for several moments. Ranma placed his arms around her and embraced her. She did the same. He then managed to whisper into her ear. "I love you, Akane." 

More tears flowed from her eyes as she heard the words. "I love you too, Ranma." 

A few moments later, a police officer approached the two embracing teens. "Ranma Saotome?" He asked. 

Ranma looked towards him and nodded, noticing Nabiki exit the building, accompanied by two police officers. 

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression that she was Ranma Saotome." He apologized. "Ranma Saotome is a woman, is she not?" 

"Not quite." "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you a few questions." 

"Can it wait?" Suddenly, a commotion interrupted Ranma's conversation as he heard several shouts, and two individual bursts of a gun. Ranma looked over to realize that somehow, Mazuhara had gotten away from the police long enough to grab two automatic weapons from on of his unconscious guards. Two policemen lay down on the ground. 

The policeman questioning him suddenly pushed them away just as Mazuhara opened fire upon them. The policeman was ripped apart by the bullets. 

Happosai was first to react. He was facing away from Mazuhara, which turned out to be a folly. A bullet grazed his leg, sending a fine mist of blood out around him. He jumped out of the way just in time. 

"Damn you, Saotome!" He shouted as he continued to fire. 

Ranma pulled Akane to her feet and began to retreat to the safest place possible, going as fast as he could with his wound. The bullets whizzed by his ear as he yanked on Akane's hand. 

Cologne was jumping about, trying to get the best advantage possible. She grabbed bullets out of the air, and dropped them to the ground. Suddenly, she noticed Mazuhara's second gun was aimed at Ranma and Akane. She moved swiftly to intercept. 

Happosai managed to catch a few bullets in the air and return them with his pipe. It wasn't doing much good, no matter how strong the old martial artist was, he couldn't match the force of a gun, and the bullets ended up either bouncing off the reporters chest, or causing him to flinch. That was all he needed. 

Ranma had to act quickly. He knew there was no way of him finding cover before either he or Akane was shot, so he pulled Akane to him, and covered her with his body. He stood absolutely still and looked onward, as he realized several bullets were heading toward him, he closed his eyes in anticipation. 

A few moments later, he opened them again. The reporter was still shooting, but the bullets weren't getting through. Ranma finally noticed Cologne. 

"What are you waiting for, boy?" She yelled at him. "Get her to safety!" 

Ranma noticed a moment later that Cologne was literally grabbing bullets out of mid-air and dropping them to the ground. 

"Go!" 

Ranma didn't need anymore convincing, he and Akane ran out of there as fast as he possibly could. Finally behind a crate, he had Akane sit behind it. 

"Stay here, Akane. I've got to--" 

"Ranma, no. You can't!" 

"Akane, I've got to take care of this. All the police have already been shot. It won't be long until the other guys realize what's going on and take advantage of this." He looked out towards Cologne and Happosai. 

"Ranma--" 

"I have to, Akane." 

Akane looked towards the ground. "Promise me." 

"Promise what?" 

"Promise me you'll come back." 

Ranma smiled. "Akane, I promise." He cupped her chin, and brought her into another deep kiss. After letting go, he got up and looked towards the action. 

"Please, Ranma." 

He smiled. "Of course." 

He ran out into the action. 

**** 

Damn them. Damn them all. Years of planning, millions of dollars spent. And he had to risk it all for the service of one young boy. 

Idiot. He truthfully did not expect to live. But he would sure as hell kill Saotome and his bitch fiancee in the process. 

The old ones too, if he could manage to get a bullet through. It had confused him at first. It took him a moment to realize they were actually picking them out of the air. He hadn't seen things like that happen before, and was having trouble believing it. 

But it was a slight setback. He would kill them all. **** 

"Damn you, Mazuhara!" He yelled. It wasn't as if the sound of his voice could rise past the sound of the gunfire, but just getting the message across would be good enough. 

"Take him down, boy!" Cologne yelled. "We'll cover you!" 

Ranma blinked for a moment. He was having a hard enough time dodging the odd bullet that would slip past Cologne's defense. How could he get all the way up to him? 

He thought. Moko Takabisha? Was a ki blast stronger than a bullet? No. It couldn't be, his ki blast would manage to knock someone out at most, but never kill. At least, he had hoped. 

The Moko Takabisha would be deflected. Probably cause alot more pain. 

Then it dawned on him. "I've got him!" He yelled. "Cover me!" "Go boy!" Happosai yelled. Ranma started his attack. A simple spiraling motion, surrounding Mazuhara. 

Then it happened. Happosai got careless. The bullet ripped through his throat. The old martial artist gurgled on his own blood for a few seconds before he finally fell limp to the floor. 

It did not go unnoticed. "DAMN YOU, MAZUHARA! I'LL KILL YOU!" Cologne saw what was happening. "The spiral boy, keep in the spiral!" 

Ranma sneered. He couldn't believe it. The old man was a pain, but when it really came down to it, he was an invaluable help. 

"I'll avenge you." He said under his breath. **** 

The spiral continued, thankfully. It didn't have to last much longer. Happosai was gone. Dreadful, but he would be remembered in death. Cologne let a vague tear drop from her eye. It had been long since she had let feeling interfere in her life. But it was not an easy thing to witness. 

"Continue the spiral, boy," she muttered as she continued to pick bullets out of the air. 

It was obvious from the facial expression of the man with the gun, that he was not happy. And unhappiness leads to pain, she often found. This was not an exception. Several police officers were wounded, possibly dead. Her childhood... Friend was lying dead on the ground not several feet away from her. And she may never see her great-granddaughter again. 

It was becoming too much. She closed her eyes for a split second, to clear her eyes of the tears that were welling up. A split second too long. 

The bullet caught her in the ribcage. It shattered ancient bone and settled in a place next to her heart. She fell over, arms still moving like a blur. 

It was too late. "HIRYU SHOTEN HA!" It was just in time. 

**** 

Mazuhara looked in confusion. He had stopped firing after the wind had picked up. Nothing was visible past the spiraling force of the wind. 

"A.. Tornado?" He muttered. He dropped his guns as he was picked up by the wind, rising up, higher towards the ceiling. As he realized there was no ceiling, he stared in awe. 

He closed his eyes as he realized. He was being brought to the afterlife. A place in heaven just for him, because he died. His dreams of a perfect world unrealized. 

As the searing pain went through his leg, his eyes shot open. 

No. He wasn't dead. He was alive. He was still in the warehouse. The ceiling had somehow been ripped off. 

He was being caught in a tornado of his own bullets. Another one caught him, this time in the side, embedding itself deep inside of him. He doubled over. 

Another one, passing right through his left cheek, and exiting through his right. He gasped as he started to choke on his own blood. 

Yet another, hitting him in the arm. Time seemed to slow. The ebbing pain becoming more and more searing by the moment. 

He barely saw the final bullet. He saw a black shape, but that was it. As it entered through his eye socket and burrowed deep into his brain, he fell dead. 

**** 

Ranma coughed. He hadn't gone without injury in the tornado of bullets. A bullet entered his side and his forearm, and he was having trouble keeping consciousness. 

He coughed again as he looked towards the several prone figures on the ground. One of them more familiar than others. 

"Come here, boy." Cologne called to Ranma. 

Ranma crawled over to her. 

"That was foolish of us, you know, Boy." 

Ranma nodded. "I'm sorry. Are... Are you going to be alright?" 

Cologne nodded. "It'll take a lot more than a bullet wound to take me out, Boy." She began to get up, and then collapsed back down. 

"You truly love her, do you not?" 

"Akane?" He said. "Yes. Yes I do." He looked down towards the ground. "I'm sor--" 

"Don't you dare say you're sorry, Boy." 

Ranma looked at her in confusion. 

"There is a way out of the law." 

"What?" 

"The kiss of marriage. There is a way to break it. Shampoo must follow it, it is Joketsuzoku law." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. You're in love with Akane Tendo. That is it. If Shampoo hears these words from your mouth, she will abide to the law." 

"Cologne... Why--" 

"Why do I tell you this?" She laughed. "I'm not an old troll, Ranma. I do care. I do have feelings. Some would rather you not admit your feelings for Akane, to tell the truth, I was more inclined to have you marry Shampoo at the beginning. But that was before I saw it, Ranma. And that is why I eased up and allowed you time to bond with her." 

"I... Cologne, why are you telling me this now?" 

She smiled. "Tell Shampoo I will await her in the afterlife." 

"What?" He looked at her. "Cologne, no. You can't die. Not now. Not after all of this!" He looked towards Happosai's prone body several feet away. "You can't. First him, now you? No. You can't die, Cologne." 

Cologne looked Ranma in the eyes as she began to close them. "Ranma. Live a full life. I have, and I have no regrets. I have died a warrior, and I will be remembered a warrior." 

Ranma let tears seep out of his eyes. "Cologne, no. Stay with me. Stay with me Cologne!" 

Cologne's life slowly seeped from her, giving way for the next. 

Ranma sat there for three more minutes, until the medic had come in for him. He soon met Akane in the ambulance. 

**** 

"Listen to this," Akane began, "'Ranma Saotome, a young martial artist from Nerima Ward, almost single-handedly brought down a dangerous criminal organization last night. The organization, which called itself 'The Paved Future' had several 'front companies' including Ikanisa manufacturing and Masamoto Enterprises. Cleverly outsmarting several of the criminals and bringing them to justice, Saotome made his way through the organization, eventually rescuing his fiancee. Though many innocents were killed, including several police officers and two of Saotome's acquaintances, he caused no casualties. Most of the criminals were arrested, with the exception of Mesaki Mazuhara, who was killed by his own bullets. The circumstances of his death still remain a mystery by the police, but it is being ruled as a suicide.'" 

She paused to catch her breath. "'Consequently, several government officials and high ranking politicians were arrested in conjunction of the previous arrests. Investigations are still underway. Young Saotome now lies in a hospital bed, recovering from his ordeal.'" 

Ranma sighed. Nabiki spoke up. "You're a hero, Saotome. How does it feel?" 

"Who cares?" Nabiki shook her finger. "Come on now, Ranma. You can't tell me you don't see where I'm going with this. Ranma Saotome, the movie. Ranma Saotome, the action figure. Ranma Saotome, the actor! With me as your agent, we could make a fortune!" 

"Nabiki?" Akane asked. "Yes?" "Shut up." "Right-O." **** 

Epilogue 

"Shampoo's here?" Ranma asked, sitting himself up in the hospital bed. He had a cast on his leg from where he'd been shot, and a bandage on his side. 

Akane nodded. "I met her on the way up. She said she had to stop somewhere else in the hospital before she saw you." 

A moment later, Shampoo entered into the hospital room. "Hello, Ranma." She said. 

"Uh. Hi uhh... Shampoo..." 

"Ranma?" 

"Yes?" 

"You love Akane, yes?" 

Ranma thought for a moment, and then remembered Colognes words. "Yes." 

Shampoo closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them. She smiled. "Is good. Good that Ranma with someone he loves." 

Akane smiled and sat next to her fiancee. 

"What are you going to do now, Shampoo?" 

She shrugged. "Go back to village. Many want to hear word of how Great-Grandmother died. She have place on Wall of Honor." 

"Wall of Honor?" 

"Yes. She elder who die in battle. One of greatest honors of Joketsuzoku." 

Ranma smiled. 

"I also have this for Ranma. To remember me by." 

Akane walked over to Shampoo as she gave her a small box. "Is present. Not open until Shampoo leave, okay?" 

Ranma took the box from Akane and nodded. 

"Shampoo?" 

"Yes, Akane?" 

"Will you come back? To visit, at least?" 

She looked up in the air for a moment. "You both good friends, now. I come and visit whenever I can." 

Ranma smiled. 

Akane walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Come back soon, Shampoo. Please." 

Shampoo smiled. "Yes. Will. I go now." She turned around and walked to the exit. "Ranma?" She asked without turning around. 

"Yes, Shampoo?" 

"Did. Did Ranma ever love Shampoo?" 

Ranma was at a loss for words. He wrestled with several answers, but couldn't bring them out. 

Shampoo shook her head. "Nevermind. Shampoo not want to know. Is better not knowing." 

Ranma let his mouth close. "Good-bye, Shampoo." 

Shampoo turned around one last time and smiled at them. "I see you as soon as possible, okay?" 

Ranma and Akane both nodded. 

A few minutes later, Akane turned to Ranma. "Do you think she'll come back?" 

Ranma shrugged. "I hope so. It'll be nice to have her as a friend instead of someone who will slobber all over me." 

Akane nodded. "I think so too." 

"Should I open this?" 

Akane nodded. "What do you think it is?" 

Ranma began to untie the bow and open the lid of the box. What he saw inside made his heart jump, for a moment. And then, as he calmed down, he laughed. 

"What is it?" 

Ranma pulled the object out of the box. It was a small stuffed cat. 

Akane laughed and took the cat from him. "Cute little fellow, isn't she?" 

Ranma nodded. "I love you, Akane." 

She looked back at him and hugged him. 

"I love you too, Ranma." 

As they brought each other into a deep kiss, the world seemed to fade away. They were no longer simply Ranma and Akane, but lovers. Embracing each others warmth. 

**** 

Authors Notes: I know, its been a while since I've released new chapters of 'A life once Lived' or 'Converging Fates'... It seems I'm at a bit of a creative standstill. As it stands, however this is my first serious straight Ranma fic. It's also my first serious COMPLETED Ranma fic... For some reason, I come to a complete blank when I try and write new chapters of ALOL or CF, but I managed to write this over a weekend. ... Go figure. 

Anyways, The first 30k of this, I wrote during a boring day at school... (30k at school, with a facilitator constantly looking over your shoulder.. HOO BOY!)... I estimated the size would be about 100 k when finished, looks like I was right.. :) __._ K isn't bad, eh? I'm happy.. :) 

Anyways, the idea came to me one day when I was bored out of my skull. I knew I wanted to write a 'love story' between Ranma and Akane, where it starts from Akane's POV, and ends in Ranma's POV, and I also wanted a few things solved as well... I'm also considering writing a sequel using Ryouga... (He's gonna be surprised, he didn't even know Ranma went missing in the first place)... But still, I'm only considering... Anyways, I could use some real C&C (Either directly to me or on the list, don't matter) before I post this to the RAAC. I put alot into this fic over the past few days, and I'm rather amazed I wrote this much, considering how busy I was.. :) 

I'll be working on finishing off A Life Once Lived before I continue with Converging Fates, but don't be surprised if I don't keep my word.. If I have more creative success with one over the other, then I'll be doing that. Oh, and I'm building up chapters of a new fic (Already working on Chapter 2) that should prove to blow my previous ones out of the water. The current working title is 'Book of the Final Stand', and that also is a straight Ranma fic. Until that time, I'll cya around. Oh, and BTW, I also appreciate any comments you'll have on this fic. Thanks, cya! 


End file.
